


The Apology

by IrreverentFangirl



Series: Everything About You is So Wonderful [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Generalized Anxiety Disorder, Post-Squip, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, auditory hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: Jeremy knew he had been an asshole to Michael. He knew he didn’t deserve Michael’s forgiveness. He was going to beg for it anyways.





	The Apology

**Author's Note:**

> this is set about a month before ["The (Not-Quite) Break Up”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370116/). it's kind of a mess and i literally ended up finishing it at 2:20 in the morning, but i hope y'all enjoy it anyways!

Jeremy was at Michael’s place for the first time since the Squipcident (as Rich had dubbed it) and was seconds away from a panic attack. He felt off-center, like he didn’t know Michael anymore - which was really weird since Jeremy had _literally_ known Michael and Michael’s moms since birth.

Still, with how everything had gone after Jeremy got Squipped, Jeremy wasn’t sure how his and Michael’s friendship could ever really manage to go back to how it used to be. Their once easy companionship was nearly gone and every time that Jeremy thought about that, he felt his pulse start racing and his throat begin closing and it was like he was literally seconds away from having a fucking heart attack.

With how he had been thinking about how he needed to apologize to Michael and that he was the absolute worst for not already having done so, it wasn't surprising that as soon as Michael walked back in he practically shouted, “I am so sorry! I’m sorry that I basically destroyed our friendship and I’m sorry I’m such a fuck up and I am so, so, so sorry that I thought popularity was more important than you! Because it's not! It's nowhere near as important as you!”

Of course, it didn’t come out like that. Jeremy was nervous and when he was nervous, his stutter got even worse, so what Michael heard instead was some nigh incomprehensible flurry of repeated words and stuttering, one that he only barely managed to understand. But he was fluent in Jeremy-speak, so after a second of working his way through it, it made sense. Kind of. 

His expression, which had been a forced smile all day long, fell. “Bro,” he began, before pausing to take a shaky breath. “Bro, I’m trying hard, like _really_ hard to forgive you. It’s not completely your fault and Rich told me the kind of shit the Squips liked to say so while I don’t really, like, _get it;_ I do get that you weren’t in your right mind. It might be awkward between us for awhile but I don’t hate you, man. You’re my best friend! We’re gonna get past this.”

Jeremy nodded and forced out a small, sad chuckle. “Yeah, you’re right. I just really needed to apologize, because I hadn’t yet. I was an asshole and I really am sorry.”

Michael laughed a little bit as he fell into the bean bag chair next to Jeremy. He bumped their shoulders together. “Yeah, but you’re my asshole. So I’m gonna forgive you.”

Jeremy didn’t miss the future tense in what Michael had said. _‘Why do you even care what the loser thinks of you? I made you better than that, Jeremy,'_ the Squip’s voice hissed. Jeremy flinched.

“You okay, Jer?” Michael asked, his eyebrows scrunched up.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jeremy said immediately. “All’s good.”

Michael didn’t look like he believed Jeremy, but he didn’t push him. Michael never pushed him, because Michael was a genuinely amazing guy.

“So, my dude! You ready to check out this new game?” Michael asked, bouncing in his seat. “Because I’m fuckin pumped! Nikki mentioned it to me last time we chatted and ze said that it was really good and, like, Nikki is the _best_ at game recommendations. So it's gonna be good.”

And with that blessed change of subject, they were able to move on and have a pretty good night. If Jeremy flinched a few times at loud sounds or sudden movements or for no reason at all, Michael didn’t say anything. And if Michael was less tactile than normal, Jeremy kept his hurt to himself.

Everything wasn’t fixed, but it was a little bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment! also feel free to come scream at me at [my tumblr](http://daughterofthemyscira.tumblr.com/) or [my musical sideblog](http://nonbinaryjennarolan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
